Currently, a base station antenna, such as a smart base station antenna, has a large number of phase shift polarizations and a large number of bands, and requires independent remote electrical tilt. In the prior art, a design of a phase shift network for feeding power to a radiating element is very complex. If a conventional method is used, as shown in FIG. 1, each phase shifter is connected to the radiating element by using cables, and phase shifters 2′, combiners 5′, and power dividers 1′ are designed separately, where the power dividers 1′ are connected to the combiners 5′, the combiners 5′ are connected to the phase shifters 2′, the phase shifters 2′ are connected to network calibration modules 3′, and the network calibration modules 3′ are connected to connectors 4′. In the prior art, a quantity of cables of the base station antenna exponentially increases with increase of a quantity of polarizations, and the quantity of cables is doubled again with separation of bands (that is, the radiating element of the antenna is shared). Therefore, a layout and heat dissipation of the whole antenna are very difficult and hardly satisfy user requirements. Because there are numerous cables, and costs are also very high, it is difficult to implement the antenna in an actual layout and production.